Cutlet
by Anowyyyy
Summary: Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa itik buruk rupa itu sebenarnya adalah seekor angsa? Tubuhnya hanya menelan hasrat dari bajingan yang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Pelampiasan menjadi bukti terkuat kebohongan yang selama ini bermuara dalam kehidupannya. Dan saat kematian menjadi awal dari kehidupan baru, di sana lah pembalasan dendam akan menutup lembaran nya.


_Sunagakure, 20 Oktober 1998.__Tap tap tap !__Wuuussshhh...__Deru langkah terdengar bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Kota Pasir Tersembunyi. Tak jarang kilat menyala terang yang terlihat kontras dengan gelapnya malam, disertai awan kelabu yang menyembunyikan kecantikan dewi rembulan. Petir, kilat, dan angin menjadi mitra yang luar biasa, berhembus kencang menelusupi setiap celah jendela, bermain riang dengan gorden sehingga membuatnya tertiup asal. Kilat kembali beraksi, menimbulkan cahaya semu di dalam ruang tertutup itu. Kilat yang tajam memperlihatkan sosok tegap berantai berlari kencang antara ruang gelap disana. Nyaris saja kekuatan mata tidak bisa melacak pergerakannya.__ "Hah hah hah.." , deru nafasnya menggema, kilat yang terus menyala menampakkan wajah pucat dan surai yang tergerai layu, menyiratkan pesona brutal pada penampilannya. Kepalannya mengeratkan rantai yang meneteskan cairan merah kental berbau amis disetiap langkahnya. Sambil menggeram, dengan satu dobrakan pintu ruang itu terbuka lebar hingga terdengar decitan dari engselnya. Manik kelamnya menelusuri setiap beluk ruangan itu. Mencari mangsa baru untuk sang kesucian.__ Gemuruh dan kilat tak henti henti menjadi sorot aksi kekejiannya. Tubuh yang penuh lumuran darah itu melangkah menelusuri lebih dalam, menciptakan jejak dekil pada setiap ubin yang dipijak.__ Kepalan tangannya kian mengerat saat dirasakan ada orang lain yang berada di sana selain dirinya. seringai tajam itu terukir kembali. Menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat mengeriput di sisi kiri dan kanan hidung. Dugaan yang tepat! Sosok balita keluar dari markas persembunyiannya dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya kian memucat seiring tenaga dan mental yang terkuras keluar, menyaksikan seorang kesatria yang kian menampakkan tatapan membunuhnya.__ Kakinya gemetar, onix nya menampakkan cairan bening yang sudah tak dapat terbendung. Bocah itu kian mendekati lelaki yang berada di depannya dengan sejuta pengharapan yang tersirat dari wajah mungilnya.__"Nni-chann, hiks hiks.." tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat jeans lelaki itu. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah decihan hina. Dengan kasarnya, lelaki itu lepaskan secara paksa genggaman mungil dari jeans-nya.__"Tch!"__"Hiks.. hiks.. Nii-chan, hiks.." bocah itu hanya bisa menangis, dan tak henti-hentinya sesenggukan.__"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan kotor itu! PERGILAH! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" suara baritone nya kian mengeras, menyipratkan buliran saliva yang mengenai wajah bocah di hadapannya.__Srriingg..!__Sebilah kunai menancap pada foto yang terpampang nyata di dinding itu, mengenai onix bocah disana hingga terlihat cacat. Wajahnya kian memucat melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan lelaki itu pada foto keluarga yang terpampang cantik di tembok yang terdesign dari kayu tradisional bergaya klasik dibelakangnya. Air matanya kian mengucur deras, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lelaki di hadapannya hanya menatap sinis sambil berdecih, menampakkam tiga iris tamoe hitam mengiringi latar merah menyala pada obsidiannya. Lelaki jakung itu hanya menatap, sulit mengartikan dari ekspresinya yang tampak datar.__"Jika kau tahu apa yang kurasakan, kau pasti akan memelihara kebencian yang dalam dari hatimu. Kau tidak akan pernah menyukai sebuah kasih sayang yang menurutku-- itu sangat menjijikkan." Lelaki itu kembali bergumam, sambil melangkah memunggungi bocah mungil tersebut. "Dengarkan aku Sasuke, jika kau ingin mencariku, aku akan ada di sini untuk membunuhmu!". Sebuah kalimat yang amat kejam untuk ukuran bocah seperti Sasuke, apa kau tidak tahu apa dampaknya?__Bulan purnama kembali berpijar, menyinari tumpukan mayat tak berdosa yang tergeletak asal layalnya sampah. Namun sang Kami-sama bertindak adil, seorang misterius berjongkok antara pilar yang hangus, menyaksikan malam pembantaian yang tak berprikemanusiaam di sana dengan amat teliti.__Dan disinilah semua bermula, dimana orang yang tak tahu tentang apapun akhirnya ikut membela, walaupun tak tahu untuk apa mereka melakukannya.__.__.__.__.__End prolog_


End file.
